1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug connector housing with fluid sealing and a locking mechanism.
2. The Prior Art
Connectors are known for coupling and uncoupling electrical cables. Connectors for outdoor applications frequently require a separate rubber or plastic gasket to obtain a moisture-proof seal. It would be advantageous to combine the gasket with the connector parts to reduce the number of parts and simplify the mating of the connector parts. The reduction of the number of parts makes it possible to produce the connector less expensively and makes mating easier.
The present invention provides an electrical plug connector having fluid sealing between mated parts, and is provided with a locking mechanism. The mated parts consist of a male connector part having at least one contact pin extending therefrom, and a female connector part that contains at least one contact pin receptacle adapted to receive the male contact pins. The fluid sealing is accomplished by a bead extending circumferentially around the periphery of the female mating area, which fits into a groove provided on the periphery of the male part. The electrical plug locking mechanism includes a cylindrically shaped member extending from the periphery of the male part, and a latch attached to the periphery of the female connector part. This latch is adapted to receive the cylindrically shaped member therethrough, which locks the male and female connector parts together.